


Diamond Tiara Has Beiber Fever

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Pure Crack, no seriously do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one of my first fanfics, and I decided that I should post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Tiara Has Beiber Fever

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking in Sugar Cube Corner when...

"BABY BABY BABY OH!" A wild Justin Beiber appeared. "OMG Silver Spoon!" Yelled Diamond like a rabid fan. "It's JUSTIN BEIBER!" Just then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ran up to Justin Beiber when she saw One Direction. Diamond gasped.

She couldn't decide which one! Scootaloo scoffed and walked past.

She isn't catching the Beiber Fever tonight. She then walked past when Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell found her.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Sweetie said. "What do you think we should do today?" Scootaloo thought for a minute before she answered. "Maybe our cutie mark is hating Justin Beiber!" The three nodded and headed twords the stage.

Meanwhile in Candyland...I mean with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

The two were still in line trying to get close to JB.

"How much longer?" Silver Spoon whined. "Must...See...BEIBER!" Was all DT replied.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU POP STAR SCUM!"

"Huh?"

The Cutie Mark Cruisaders were right on JB's stage. "Yeah, you!" Scootaloo bravely called out. "Get off the stage!"

"NO!"

"Get off it!"

"NO!"

"I'm warning you!"

"NO!"

"Alright then..."

Scootaloo jumped up and was going to kick JB Matrix style when...

"NOOOOO!"

Diamond Tiara jumped in front of JB and blocked Scootaloo's attack. "You." Scootaloo's eyes narrowed as she came face to face with her life-long mortal enemy.

"Diamond Tiara."

"So, it seems Scootaloo..." Diamond said while stroking her imaginary evil mustache. "...We meet again. and this time I have a sidekick!"

"Hey!" Silver Spoon yelled across Equestria.

"Anyway..." Diamond continued. "JB, Sppon, Rebecca, Miley, Jonas Bros, ATTACK!" All three tore their pop star outfits off and replaced them with ninja outfits. "Attack me! Blank flanks!" Diamond taunted. Scootaloo just smiled menacingly and looked back at Sweetie and Apple Bloom with confidence.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING FOR?!" Diamond screamed with rage. Scootaloo turned her gaze back onto Diamond and said,

"This." Suddenly Jhonen Vasques, Lady GaGa, Chuck Norris, and Tim Burton appeared. "Hm. A stalemate.

Let's battle chump!"

*Diamond Tiara has challenged The Cruisaders to a Poke'mon battle! Diamond Tiara has called out Miley Cyrus. The Cruisaders call out Lady GaGa.

*Miley use Double Personality!*

*Congrats Diamond Tiara! Miley has now evolved from Miley to Hannah Montana!*

"Lady GaGa! Use your Poker Face!"

*Lady GaGa used her Poker Face! Hannah Montana is KOed*

"NOOOOOO!" Diamond Tiara yelled to the heavens. "The battle is NOT over!" She screamed filled with rage. An army of actors, singers, animes, and cartoons formed all across Equestria.

"You want the hard way?" Sweetie asked. "Fine, Diamond. You get what you want." An army of the other actors, singers, animes, and cartoons formed on the other half.

~One long mugen battle I'm too lazy to write later...~

"Do...You...Give up?" Diamond asked with blood stained on her coat and very tired. "Never!" Scootaloo screamed like it was sparta. So she and Diamond plunged at each other when...

"FALCON RAINBOOM!"

Rainbow Dash rainboomed Tiara so hard she broke the 4th wall. "Are you okay Scootaloo?!" She asked worredly as she tried to find Scootaloo in the thick dust. She searched around, but when she found Scootaloo she was up in the air, wings flapping.

"Scootaloo! You're flying!" Rainbow squeed.

"Huh?" Scootaloo looked around and saw her 3 feet above the ground. And a rainbow as a cutie mark.

"Let's go home..." Rainbow said. Scootaloo looked at her funny. "I don't live with you."

"I adopted you!"

And then Equestria froze.


End file.
